Repairing the D'yer Wall
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: Alton comes back and Zachary is getting married. Who will call to Karigan's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Repairing the D'yer Wall

By: LdyDarkStr

Pairing: Karigan/Alton

Rating: T

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to RiderTwlighOban. Without her it wouldn't have happened! Please read and review!!

* * *

Karigan cursed, turning away from the castle gardens as soon as she saw the Weapons in the shadows.  
She had letters to read from home, but she knew that seeing Fastion and Garan in attendance that the King and soon-to-be Queen were taking their weekly walk together. She could hear, as she crunched down the gravel pathway  
back to the castle, the deep undertones of Zachary's voice answered by the hushed velvet of Estora's.

Karigan pushed away the ache. That is all she seemed able to feel lately, aching. She ached for home, for the  
adventure of a dangerous message run, for someone to talk to. She had friends within the Riders, but none like…Karigan sobered further. No one like Alton.

It had been a year since he turned from her at the D'yer Wall. He had  
not returned to Sacor city. The King had charged him with monitoring  
it until further notice. She tried writing letters, but they were  
only returned, unopened. She felt so alone in the midst of all the  
bustle of life. Striding into her second hideway, the stables, she  
crawled up into the hayloft. So absorbed her thoughts Karigan failed to  
notice a familiar black gelding munching on some oats in the stall beside the  
ladder.

* * *

"Karigan!"

Karigan snapped up from her light dose, hitting her head on one of the  
beams of the hayloft. She cursed several times.

"Are you finished Rider G'ladheon?" Mapstone asked from below, once  
the litany stopped.

"Yes," Karigan grumbled, sliding down the ladder.

The Captain held out a package. "This needs to be delivered  
immediately to Rivertown. It is the King's schedule of their upcoming audiences."

Kari glanced beyond Mapstone's shoulder, seeing Condor saddled and  
provisioned. "I'm guessing now, right?"

Mapstone nodded, glancing behind her. "Please bring back the  
Councilmen's reply quickly. The Secretary's in the King's office are  
most," Laren grimaced, "insistent."

"Yes ma'am," Karigan felt relieved, finally something to do rather  
than dwell on her thoughts.

Laren watched her ride away, and then glanced at the animal behind her.  
"I'm guessing she didn't notice you, otherwise I would've never gotten  
her out of here."

Night Hawk just nickered in reply.

She smiled slightly, before turning back into the castle and her  
office. Opening the door, she nodded to the occupant.

"She's gone," she confirmed.

Alton exhaled, pushing his sandy hair back. He had let it grow while at  
the wall, though it kept falling into his eyes. "I appreciate it Captain," he murmured quietly.

Mapstone nodded, sitting at her desk. The past year's experiences had  
changed the Rider, he seemed more reserved, less jovial. She didn't know  
if it was an improvement.

"I know you need time to adjust Alton, but you are going to have to  
talk to her eventually. She will find out that you are here."

He just nodded, rising to his feet. "When is my audience with the King?"

"Two days. You'll be able to report to him then."

"Hm. After that?" Alton asked.

Laren tilted her head. "Then you'll be given your assignment. I'm  
assuming you'll want to return to the wall?"

Alton strode to the door, opening it slightly; he turned back to  
Captain Mapstone. "Depends."

Curiousity piqued, she asked, "on?"

"Karigan," Alton said, leaving her office and closing the door.

Captain Mapstone sat back in her chair. "Oh boy," she muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Repairing the D'yer Wall

Dedication: Of course to RiderTwilighOban for the inspiration and help!

* * *

Karigan pushed her way through the end of day audience crowd. She knew from experience that this was worst part of the day for the King. Unfortunately, this was where Zachary's head secretary was ensconced. She had to deliver the list of audiences from Rivertown. She bypassed the queue for the King and slipped to the side. Finding the ink stained, bespectacled man, she thrust the package of papers at him. He grumbled a bit, and sniffed a "thank you."

Karigan turned on her heel, eager to escape to the Rider's quarters and to her bed.

"Rider Alton D'yer to report on the D'yer wall, your majesty," the herald called out.

Karigan froze, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end. From her vantage point she couldn't see anything, stepping back towards the exit, she could see his back as he kneeled to King Zachary. His hair had gotten long and he seemed more muscular and confident.

Captain Mapstone whistled under her breath. This wasn't the right environment for Kari to see Alton again.

"What is it?" Zachary leaned back, whispering.

"Karigan is here," she murmured.

Zachary looked over the heads of his subjects to the stricken, forlorn figure at the back of the room. He resisted the urge to sigh. Laren had told him of Alton's rejection of her after the wall incident. On a personal level, he was glad of it. He sobered, but he knew now that Alton was probably all she had. And now that he was to be married, Zachary shook his head slightly. He had no right to demand anything of Karigan; all he wished was her happiness. He hoped that Alton could give her that. Turning his attention to his Rider, he motioned for Alton to rise.

Karigan listened to Alton's soothing voice for as long as she could before she darted out to the hallway, tears stinging her eyes. She swiped at them, hearing the end of day horn. As people filed past her, she kept her eye out for any green. Finally, she saw him turning down a corridor. She snaked past people, trying to catch up to him.

"Alton!" she called, sliding to a halt.

He paused, turning, his eyes unreadable.

"Alton, you're back!" she hoped her voice wasn't shaking.

He didn't answer her, tilting his head in agreement.

"I hope that, I mean, I guess," exasperated Karigan punched the wall, "dammit Alton, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry, I,"

"Kari."

Karigan looked up, her eyes hopeful. Alton walked up to her slowly, placing his hand on her forearm.

"I know, just give me a little time, and I'll explain all," he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Karigan stood, shocked, as he walked back down the hall. She touched her fingers to her temple in amazement, and a blush raged across her face. Only when her heart had stopped thudding in her ears did she realize that the scent of bayberry filled the air.

* * *

I hope you are enjoying it! Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Much thanks to all of you that reviewed, if I didn't respond, I am very sorry. My mom was in the ICU for a couple of days and only recently was released. So, I was a little preoccupied. Please don't stop with the encouragement though, it feeds me!! Hope you enjoy, and believe me the next part is going to be JUICY!

Lady

* * *

"I don't know what to do Fastion, he said, give him time, but," Karigan grunted, trying to keep the Weapon from hitting her.

"But, he kissed you!" Fastion smirked, executing a series of thrusts as Karigan's face clouded in a blush.

"Ow!" Karigan cursed, backing off to suck on her injured knuckles.

Fastion just stood there, smirking, not even breathing hard.

"It was on the forehead Fastion!! When are you going to come off that?! I swear I could've told Estora and she wouldn't have twittered as much as you!" Karigan huffed, sitting down in the shade.

"Oh come on Kari, I'm just teasing you," Fastion sat beside her.

"I just, I have no idea what I did, or what to do!" Karigan laid back, exasperated.

"Heres an idea," Fastion began,

"What?! What!" Karigan interrupted, sitting up.

"How about giving him time like he asked?"

Karigan whacked him with her wooden sword.

The weapon stood up, bowing, a silent invitation to another bout.

The Green Rider grinned, rose to her feet and attacked.

* * *

Alton rode Night Hawk past the practice fields; Karigan was there, swinging her sword with grace and precision. He had not realized she had begun training with the Weapons. There was so much he hadn't known, so much he had missed in the past year. He felt remarkably guilty. Some of the other Riders had filled him in on what he had missed. So many deaths and Karigan had born the brunt of the weight for a long time. He knew how isolation felt, and it pained him to think of Kari going through that.

He rode through the forests, the scent of bayberry thick in the air, a reminder. "I know, I know, I promised. It is so hard, these memories," he murmured, his throat thick with the words.

The wind blew past him, and closed his eyes. "I know Ms. Bayberry. I will."

He pulled on Night Hawk's reigns turning him back to the castle, his mouth set in a tight line.

Riding up to the stables, he was met by Captain Mapstone. "You've got to go get cleaned up," she stated simply, her dress uniform on.

"Why?" Alton asked, dismounting.

"The King has called a ball to celebrate his engagement to Lady Estora," she gave him a hard look.

"All right," Alton nodded; balls were a duty as a noble.

"Alton, Karigan will be attending."

Her eyes were searching him, measuring his emotions and intent.

He nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

* * *

Karigan cursed. She hadn't wanted to attend this ball. It was awkward enough facing Zachary now, after that night in the astronomy tower. He had withdrawn from her, allowing her space. That changed when a Green Foot arrived with a message that her presence was requested at the ball.

"Requested, my ass," she snorted, shrugging her dress long coat on, "demanded, commanded,"

"Those rhyme, you know," Tad, a new Rider recruit mentioned, walking by her room.

Karigan shook her head. Tad was an odd person. His Rider gift was visions of the future, and he often seemed to only be half in this world.

Ignoring the other Rider she surveyed herself in the mirror. "This is as good as it gets," she murmured, picking up her Rider brooch and heading out the door.

* * *

The ballroom was saturated with people. Karigan wrinkled her nose, highly perfumed people, she thought. Her eyes darted around the room, avoiding looking anywhere near the dais where Zachary sat.

There were no other Riders that she could see in attendance, and Karigan shook her head. As if she didn't stand out enough. She delved into the throng of attendees, hoping to find a quiet corner to hide in.

* * *

Alton entered the Ballroom; he had forgone his Rider attire for an elegant long coat of black wool. His tunic was pure white linen, embroidered around the neck and sleeves with fine black silk thread. His breeches were immaculately tanned black leather, and his boots were polished to their highest shine. Noting the envious looks he was being given by the other, over-attired men, simplicity won out over pomposity this night.

Yet, for once the Lord of D'yer was not thinking of his appearance, or the approving looks he was receiving from the female members of nobility. He was looking for a Rider in Green.

* * *

King Zachary paused in his conversation to Lady Estora and her father. In the span of the last ten minutes both two Green Riders had entered the ball room. First Karigan entered, looking grumpy and uncomfortable. Followed minutes later by the Lord D'yer searching the room anxiously. Zachary's gut clenched. He was trying to put these possessive feelings behind him, but he could not help but want to keep them apart. What right did he have? He kept asking himself. Only his heart would not be silenced.

* * *

Karigan had found the perfect hiding place. The balcony that allowed fresh air into the ballroom had heavy, velvet curtains. Said curtains obscured the fact there was even a balcony to escape to. The ever efficient Rider had slid between the curtains, and now breathed in the fresh air of the perfect full-moon night. Now if she could only remain here, undisturbed,

"Karigan."

"Damn," she muttered, turning to face the intruder, and promptly froze, "Alton," she breathed, suddenly nervous.

* * *

Am I doing good, or was it too choppy? I was trying not to force it, but sometimes you just have to! Lady 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Author's Note: I couldn't rememberwhat Alton's colors were, and I didn't see any mention of them in the books. So,I chose green for the sake of the story. I would also like to note, that with this chapter these characters officially came alive for me. I was having a tough time with this fic, and suddenly it all snapped. Hopefully you enjoy it! I know I am!

* * *

"Hi," Karigan swallowed. 

Alton smiled, she looked beautiful. Of course, she always looked beautiful in green. In some way, it made him proud to see his colors on her. Even if it was unconscious.

"I saw you dart out here. You still hate these things, don't you?" he asked.

Karigan relaxed slightly, leaning against the balcony. "Yes. In Corsa, we would have feasts. I enjoyed those, they were fun. Dancing, conversation, drinking,but there were no pretenses, no hidden agendas." _No uncomfortable encounters with the King._ She thought to herself.

Alton loved the look she got in her eyes when she spoke of her home in Corsa. Her eyes would grow soft, and her face would become peaceful. He suddenly wondered if she would have that same look, her belly swollen with his child... and she was speaking. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"Do you miss not being at home?" she repeated, wondering where his thoughts had gotten to.

"In some ways, but it wasn't the peaceful place as when you visited. So much has changed," he edged closer to her.

"Yes, a lot has changed," Karigan agreed. The silence was awkward and filled with tension. Karigan bit her lip slightly, debating on whether to bring up the topic of their friendship.

"Karigan,"

"Alton,"

They looked at each other, and laughed.

"Please," Karigan chuckled.

"Normally its ladies first, but, I'll let you escape this time," Alton smirked, a bit of his old debonair charm reappearing.

"Do you remember that ball, one of the first nights I actually spent time with you?" he continued, looking over the balustrade at the stars.

Karigan laughed, leaning next to him. "You were falling over yourself like a new calf."

He looked at her sideways. "You have no idea why, do you?"

Suddenly self-conscious Karigan just shrugged.

"You were beautiful Karigan. You were uneasy, scowling at everyone, but you were beautiful!"

"Alton," Karigan began, uncomfortable.

"I know, I'm a fool," he growled, turning back to the sky.

Karigan looked up in surprise. Her heart ached. "Alton," she said quietly, touching his sleeve, "I, I," Karigan stammered.

"Rider G'ladheon," King Zachary entered the alcove, resisting the urge to scowl when he saw Alton D'yer so close to her.

"Majesty," both Alton and Karigan swept a deep bow.

"A moment, Lord D'yer," there were times that being King had its advantages.

Alton looked from the King to Karigan. Something was amiss. Karigan's expression and body language had become guarded and she had edged closer to him. The King looked at him pointedly.

"Majesty," Alton repeated, sweeping another bow before leaving. He didn't go far, standing just beside the drapery. He could hear everything if necessary, and there wasn't a Weapon there tostop him.

* * *

"Your majesty, how may I assist you?" Karigan bowed low. 

Zachary wanted to sigh, she was on her guard, and still looked angry at him.

Karigan wanted to throttle Zachary. Alton and she were finally beginning to talk, and the King had to interrupt. Of course, he had a contemplative look on his face that meant _**he**_ wanted to talk. Karigan swallowed the urge to scream. She was in love with this man, and there was no hope for them. Why would he not leave her to find happiness?

"Karigan, we haven't spoken since," Zachary began.

"Since the night in the astronomy tower," she interrupted, not caring if she was being rude, the familiar anger streaking up her spine.

Zachary paused; he had hoped the past weeks would cool her anger. It hadn't. "Yes."

"What possibly could there be to discuss, your highness? Has something changed?" Karigan could not keep the contempt from her voice. She was so angry at him. She loved him, and could never say those words. She could never be acknowledged or even acknowledge what was between them. Here he was looking like a kicked puppy.

"No," Zachary was growing frustrated. Damn her, she had to make everything so difficult.

Karigan nodded, moving to brush past him. His hand shot out, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him.

"I'm sorry," he choked out in her ear.

Karigan struggled slightly. This was her King; she couldn't simply knock him down. Needless to say, she knew that he could match her in a fight. She set her mouth in a firm line.

"Karigan, listen to me," Zachary released her, staring into her eyes, "I'm in love with you! Seeing you, out here with Alton, something made my blood boil, and I couldn't stand it!"

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her."You stand here, saying you cannot stand to see me with another man, and you are engaged to be _**married**_!"

Zachary rubbed his face with his hands. "I know! Aeyric knows how I've cursed being King, that I cannot be free to just be Zachary Hillander, a man who could love you, marry you, and give you children."

"And you are jealous because," Karigan began.

"Because someone else can. I want your happiness, but this is killing me!" he cried in anguish.

His tone reached Karigan heart, and she had to stop herself from reaching out to hold him. "There is nothing we can do," she said quietly.

Zachary looked up. She looked so forlorn. On sudden impulse he grabbed her.

Karigan froze, Zachary's lips on hers. He was demanding, and his scent was overwhelming. She took a breath, and he took advantage of her open mouth, deepening the kiss. His hands stole into her hair and he pulled her closer to him.

Feeling his very apparent male body against hers, Karigan's senses returned to her. She broke the kiss, pushing Zachary away from her, her fingers to her lips.

Zachary breathed heavy. He had wanted to do that since the moment she played Intrigue with him. "Karigan, I'm not going to say I'm sorry. I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Why!?" Karigan cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"Because I love you!" he said, moving to pull her into his arms again.

"No!" She shied from his arms like one of his horses.

"I,"

"No!" Karigan repeated, stepping towards the exit, "you are going to be married, Zachary. For your kingdom! You are the King! In the name of the gods, please, leave me alone! Stop tormenting me, stop doing this to yourself. Find some happiness in Estora, and leave me be!" She turned on her heel.

"Karigan, I make a promise to you. I will find a way."

Karigan turned back at the quiet determination in his voice. "What?"

"I will find a way for us to be together. For my country to live in peace, and for you to take your rightful place as its Queen."

Karigan stood there, her mouth open.

King Zachary bowed to her, lowly. His face was set with resolve, and he smiled. "Enjoy your evening, my lady," he said, brushing past her to the revelry outside.

Karigan groaned, holding her face in her hands. Why could nothing be simple?

* * *

Alton froze from his position outside the balcony. He heard the entire conversation. Hearing the king making his exit, Alton made his, heading for the nearest door out. He knew that if he saw Zachary, he would be either killed or convicted of treason. His fists clenched and unclenched with an anger had had never known before. No one had told him that anything had been going on between Zachary and Karigan. Perhaps no one knew, but he sincerely doubted that the Weapons or Mapstone were clueless. 

He set his jaw, heading for the Captain's office. Her light was on; she had apparently made her escape early from the festivities. He knocked sharply.

"Enter!" Mapstone barked, looking up from her accounts. Alton entered his face stormy. "Rider?" she questioned.

"Zachary and Karigan," he choked out, the words tasting foul in his mouth.

Mapstone resisted the urge to whistle. "There is no Karigan and Zachary," she began, stopping when she saw her Rider's expression. He was in no mood for courtly niceties.

"I think you should talk to Karigan about it," she deferred.

"Answer me one question," Alton demanded.

"If I can," Mapstone countered.

"Are they lovers?" he spat.

Mapstone shook her head. "No," she answered.

Alton nodded, relieved. His temper lessened a little, and he bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Captain. I apologize for intruding."

Mapstone nodded, watching him leave. "In the name of the first rider, what is going on?!" she questioned to the empty room.

* * *

After composing herself, Karigan emerged from the balcony, searching for Alton. Finally,she asked one of the guards. 

"He left not even fifteen minutes ago,Rider," he informed her politely.

Karigan was confused. She asked him to wait,why had he left?

Nodding her thanks to the soldier, she left the ball gladly,searching for the Lord of D'yer province.

* * *

"Idiot, idiot,idiot," Alton repeated with every stroke of the brush against Night Hawk'scoat.

"Well, since you saved me the trouble of saying it," Karigan joked from the stable door.

Alton didn't even glance over his shoulder. Night Hawk nipped him on the arm, a reminder to be gentle with the brush.

"Alton?" Karigan questioned.He was tense, his motions jerky, and he wouldn't look at her. He was angry with her, again.

"Alton!" she demanded.

Lord D'yer turned to her, a stony expression on his face. He knew he should hear her out before becoming angry with her, but jealousy was eating away at him. The king had kissed her, and from their conversation there was more to their relationship than mere Rider to King.

"I am an idiot because I thought that we could begin again Karigan," he finally stated after a few moments of silence.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

Alton moved out ofNight Hawk's stall, throwing the curry brush into one of the bins.

"I wanted to tell you everything that has happened during the past year. Why I rejected you at the D'yer wall, why I stayed away, and finally why I came back," he confronted her, angry and hurt.

Karigan was confused. "Why don't you?"

"Because I'm a fool. I'm a fool to believe that you would want me, that you would believe me,"

"Why?" Karigan interrupted.

"Because of the King," his eyes dared her to deny it.

Karigan understood now. He had overheard their conversation.She should be upset, but in a way, she was glad. To explain to Alton the problem that was King Zachary would never be easy, and if he hadn't confronted her, it might have been a secret kept.

"I would be lying if I said that I hadn't feelings for Zachary," she paused, searching for the right words, "but that can never be," she said sadly.

"Even though he promised to find a way?" Alton accused.

Karigan huffed. "Alton, once in that conversation did you hear me capitulating, encouraging him? Did you hear my declarations of love or lust?" she snapped.

Alton was taken aback. "Uh, no."

"I am a merchant's daughter. I was raised with facts and the ability to barter. I also know when a deal goes sour, that you have to cut and run with what you've got," the words were sad now that she was saying them out loud.

"But you are still in love with him," there was no accusation this time, just a quiet admittance of fact.

"Yes," Karigan whispered, turning away from Alton wrap arms around herself.

"Will there ever be room in your heart for someone else?" Alton asked painfully, coming to rest his hands on her shoulders.

Karigan turned slightly. She looked at Alton for the first time in a long time. He was so solid and strong, like the stones he cut. He was sincere too, and honestly cared for her. His family was without pretense, and they had welcomed her when she visited. Could she make room for Alton D'yer in her heart?

"I would like to try," she softy admitted.

Her utterance made Alton's heart leap. Her wrapped his arms around her and spun her, laughing. His happiness was contagious, and Karigan began to laugh.

Setting her down, Alton held Karigan's hands. "I will sway your heart, my lady," he said with a rakish grin, and swept an elaborate, foppish bow.

Karigan laughed again, and swept her own silly bow.

"How about we get a pint of ale, and talk?" she suggested.

"The hour is late, my lady," a Weapon stepped from the shadows.

The appearance of the sword master surprised both Riders. "What are you doing here Fastion?" Karigan questioned.

"I was sent to protect you, on orders of the King," he reluctantly admitted.

Alton's expression grew stormy again, and Karigan released his hand. Zachary was not going to accept reality, it seemed. The world spun as Alton turned her to him.

"I am going to persevere Karigan, no matter what," he whispered in her ear, "stone does not break because rain beats against it. Only time and a great stone mason can break it. I am not going to give up."

Karigan smiled. "We still have a lot to talk about," she reminded him.

"Lets meet tomorrow after duties in the Rider common room, we can talk then," Alton decided, one eye on the Weapon.

Karigan nodded in agreement, walking back into the castle.

Fastion nodded to the Lord Rider, and slunk off after her.

Karigan waited for a few moments as she wandered back to the Rider quarters. "Care to explain what is going on?" she asked casually, belying the irritation she felt.

The Weapon fell into step beside her. "I'm sorry about this," he replied.

"What the hell is going on in his mind?" she hissed, "someone is going to notice that you are following me around! They will put two and two together and I will not be subject of court gossip!"

Fastion sighed. "The King told me that I was to protect you due to a death threat,"

"That is the official story, what is the real one?" Karigan snorted.

"I don't know," Fastion admitted truthfully.

Karigan nodded, pausing at the entrance to her room. "Thanks," she said.

The Weapon nodded, aligning himself with the door frame. "Toliver will be here during the day, I'll be relieving him at night."

Karigan nodded, shutting the door softly. Her thoughts swirled together and she gritted her teeth. Two men vying for her affections, two men who she cared for deeply. She cursed, and threw herself on her bed, burying her head in her pillows.

* * *

So, huh...huh! LIKE? 

_**(Lady Preens)**_

I'm so proud of myself!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

For those of you wondering what Estora has been thinking. 4 DAYS TO THE NEW BOOK!

* * *

Lady Estora strode to her rooms, trying not to fume. It was not becoming for a lady to express any emotion but serenity. Or so her mother had instructed. She had been on her way to the Solarium when she had seen Karigan crossing the exercise yard, a Weapon following her at a reasonable distance.

Estora entered her apartment her own Weapon taking his station outside her door. She stood in the serenity of her rooms, her chest heaving with effort. She owed Karigan a lot. She had brought F'ryan peace and had carried his last messages. She had saved her from a fate worse than death at the hands of Amilton. Yet at times she was impetuous, stubborn and short tempered. Estora was not stupid. She knew what the Weapon guarding Karigan meant. She knew Karigan prized her honor, and she never thought Zachary as the mistress type; so just what in the five hells was going on?

Had she misunderstood something? Estora paused, thoughtful. What if she had misinterpreted Karigan's feelings, not for Alton, but for Zachary? She paced, thinking back on all the conversations that she had with Karigan. It was possible.

Estora knew that she was not marrying for love, but finally to have the pressure from her family abate and the security that her bethrothment brought was something that she wasn't sure she wanted to loose.

If she was rejected by the king who then would have her? The though chilled her and she shivered. Estora breathed deeply, trying to understand. If she was in Karigan's position would she consent to have kept F'ryan as a lover though she was married? In her heart she knew her answer was yes. She had risked all for love, what would have stopped her? She knew what would have happened if she was caught with a commoner. For love, she was willing to risk it all. But, now, love was no longer open to her. Was she willing to risk her friend's happiness for security?

Estora reached for a piece of parchment. Scribbling thoughtfully for a few moments she sealed the note with her mark and summoned a Green Foot.


End file.
